I just want you to always be by my side
by ciocarlie
Summary: Sorry, This is my first ffic with that language. Very-very sorry about the bad grammar. Edit : Thank's to Tsubasa-san, Sorry if I copied that editing without your permission


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine, but Amano Akira. So don't blame me if this story is OOC!!

Hope you enjoy it ^^

_ I just wanted to grant your wish…  
_

_But why…. _

_Why did this happen?  
_

_Am I the one who caused your death?  
_

_It's all because of my present—  
_

_Because I tried to grant your wish. _

_  
_.

.

.

"Kyouya, what do you want for your birthday?"

Hibari looked at the man.

Such a stupid question.

"I don't want anything, stupid herbivore."

"Wha—you're so cruel, Kyouya!"

.

.

.

"Happy birthday, Kyouya! This is for you!"

Hibari looked at the clock that Dino brought for him.

"It's annoying…"

He threw it onto to his table.

"Aw, Kyouya!"

.

.

.

"C'mon Kyouya, tell me what you want for your birthday!"

Same stupid question, same stupid person.

"Why do you want to know what I want for my birthday?"

"Because I want to grant it!"

Hibari turned in the other direction and started walking.

"Wait—Kyouya, where are you going?"

"I'm trying to think of what I want."

Hibari smiled and left.

'Idiot… My wish is…'

.

.

.

"Aw! Kyouya—why won't you tell me what your wish is?"

"…because you're annoying."

Hibari walked away and ignored him.

"Ugh… so cruel… but it's the Kyouya I know."

'Stupid person,' the Skylark thought.

.

.

.

"Okay, Kyouya. This is the last time I'll ask you."

…Ten years…

It was the same person.

The same question.

"You're a very, very annoying person."

"It's because of you—I don't want to give up because of that.

'That idiot,' Kyoya thought.

"I want you to die, stupid Cavallone!"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to hear my wish, right? I want you to die."

"…You're so cold. You want to see me die?"

Hibari remained silent, refusing to look at him.

"Okay, then. If that's your wish, I'll grant it…" Dino trailed off.

He left, not looking back.

.

.

.

"Hey, Tsuna, can you help me?"

Dino and the Tenth boss of Vongola were talking.

"I want to grant his wish."

Cavallone the Tenth smiled and Tsuna, realizing his plan, agreed.

"Okay, leave it to me."

.

.

.

Hibari sat in his room.

Today was his birthday, and that HE hadn't come like usual.

Was it because of his wish?

'No,' he thought. 'Cavallone isn't that type of person.'

…And the wish he had told Dino hadn't been the one he really had.

He just wanted to see that man by his side.

Just that, only that.

…But where was he?

.

.

.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"….Tch. Can you knock on the door before—"

"Dino had an accident!"

It was just that one word, the one he feared to hear.

"…he has a severe injury, and he's in the hospital right now! The doctors don't think he'll live!"

But Hibari wouldn't hear it, and he ran.

.

.

.

He was such a stupid person.

So very stupid. Kyouya raged inside his head as he ran, unbelieving that he'd never been able to tell Dino what he felt for real.

'That wasn't my wish! I didn't want you to die! I just wanted you to always be by my side—'

"—Don't leave me, stupid Cavallone—" Hibari breathed as he ran, not noticing when he ended up in the middle of a road.

He just wanted to see HIM again.

That was why, despite Hibari's inhuman reflexes, he didn't see the car behind him.

And just in that one second, the world turned dark.

He couldn't see anything.

But at least he'd meet that man again.

.

.

.

"I hope Kyouya doesn't bite me to death with his tonfa," Dino mused, lying in his bed. "I want to see his reaction, but I don't want to die!"

"Even you know about his wish, Dino. You always asked him THAT, every year, until it made him say that you were an annoying person and that he wanted you to die. "

Yamamoto was sitting in a chair near Dino's bed, grinning at the irony.

Dino had wanted to surprise Hibari.

He hadn't gotten in an accident, and didn't have a severe injury.

"I kind of wonder if you went too far, Dino, even if it's just a joke—"

"—Ah! My cell phone went off." The blond haired man looked at his phone's screen.

It was Tsuna.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi~! Where's Kyouya?"

The voice that came drifting out of the phone trembled as Vongola Decimo mumbled 'hello.' It could mean only one thing.

Tsuna was in tears. Why, though?

"What happened?" Dino asked, worried.

"H-Hibari-san… he…"

.

.

_._

_It's all my fault…  
_

_I can't help but think—  
_

_If I hadn't come up with that stupid plan that night,  
_

_If, every year, I hadn't asked that moronic question—  
_

_Maybe you'd still be by my side.  
_

_Because I knew about your real wish.  
_

_It was the same as mine.  
_

_To be by your side…_

_…always….  
_

_…Forever. _

I'm sorry, Kyouya. Please forgive me.


End file.
